The present invention relates to a yellow iron oxide pigment having an inner particle structure containing AlOOH in the form of a solid solution, such as (Fe Al)OOH, the resultant pigment having a higher heat resistance than the conventional yellow iron oxide pigment used. The invention also relates to the process for the production of this heat stable yellow iron oxide pigment.